beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inveridium
About the Element The Inveridium element is a fan-made element by Calibrius. History of the Element The origins of this element is a very complicated theory to explain; some say this element is an offshoot from nothing. Etheral and Ancient Historians say that this was element was brought to life by an ancient being known as the Lich. (However they did not get its name.) The skull emblem was to represent the former sorcerer who had brought a group of individuals together to form the Indarian Legion, a group of really bizarre channelers and warlocks that aimed to bring shadows to the entire world and to wipe out the light completely. Indarix, the supposed sorcerer whose face became the main symbol (in this emblem), sought out to bring the whole human race into the shadows. Personality Inveridium users are like the "shadow children" of the Beater Universe (bonus points to whoever gets the reference), which they associate with these characteristic traits: unwanted, illegal, someone to be feared, delinquent, and sometimes edgy.. They can also be cruel, unkind, terrible, sinful and a tendency to act out of emotion and thoughts. On the other hand, there can be "good" Inveridium users as well, if they're not fully bound to shadow or have a sort of strong will, that happens in rare cases. Inveridium users also have a tendency to compare themselves to others at will without a moment to think at most cases so often they always try to end up being in that one role, manner or degree they are after -- which means they want to be like someone who is of higher intellect, knowledge, or skill. However, users of this element end up being bullies themselves and if the situation is somewhat unsolved, then they are hurting themselves completely, leaving them unsatisfied of their own works, as compared to another's work. Abilities and Playstyle Inveridium users do not really care about being the most durable, having the most AoE abilities or the strongest defense in terms of their abilities stats-wise. However, they are good at using the shadows for mainly two things: one is to create destructive forms of art in solid physical and magical form to pierce their enemies; and the second one is to call on the spirits of the dead using Shadowmancy, a technique similar to necromancy but with shadows. (Kind of like shades and all that, if you know how that works :3) Inveridium users vary in specific playstyles. One example of this is using Shadowmancy, which allows you to summon shady beings from the underground realm and bring them to your aid. The only thing is, they actually act like your player character, and will die out if the HP reaches 0, for example. Some may even be suited for magic combat with shadow attributes, or even follow some sort of class system (e.g. Warrior class, Thief, etc). Inveridium users will have to wait a while to use their abilities again if they use up too much of their shadow power, used up their ultimate ability or if they unleashed a strong, terrifying attack on their enemies in a large crowd. This renders them quite vulnerable if stuck on cooldown for a certain period of time Their weapons of choice usually involve scythes, staffs, knives (both throwable and hand-held), and spellbooks that contain elements of dark magic (and even elements of the earth with the Lich essence combined), although they don't really care of which one they use. Not all Inveridium users are summoners. There are some people who can use this flame to a certain extent, like manipulating some form of Dark Art named an Anti-Form -- whose gloomy capabilities allow it to overtake the users' body as well as his/her mind and thoughts in order to forget their past experiences as if they felt like they were not "good enough" for them. An Anti-Form can usually come as an entity merged within one's soul or perhaps a clone of the user itself. With an Anti-Form, this form of Dark Art will allow the user to attack at fast speeds (since the speed of light is faster than most objects, including shadow) with a fair trade for low to minor damage, but grows to have a great damage potential overtime when sets of combos have been succesfully executed. Users with this Dark Arts Technique can sneak out through situations easily, and will have great versatility. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths - Can use shadow power to create deadly forms of art and summon creatures - Excellent on Magic Attacks - Can Inflict skills such as Nightmares, Terrify, and Curse (where the player that is inflicted by it cannot attack) - Anti-Form: High Speed with Great Damage Potential Overall Weaknesses - Defense isn't particularly their greatest skill - Casting Reload times - Clones/Summoned Allies have HP, this means that they die out when their HP reaches 0. - Can't rely on ordinary magic/melee attacks alone, (as stated by their own beliefs.) - Anti-Form Users with this art may deal minor to low damage. Users of this Element - Sycorem Sinasco Trivia - This element was inspired by the Cataclysma fan-made element. - They were originally going to be loyal servants/followers of Akuma. - "Wizards n' Warlocks" was a reference to either some book or a game. (Can't remember though, tell me what it references) - For starters, the element name is based off of the Latin word "invidia", meaning "a sense of envy", with a look that is associated with an evil eye. - In Christian belief, it is one of the Seven Deadly Sins on the Earth, with the emblem of the element representing the skull of an ancient being with the devil's horns on each side of its head. - The concept of necromancy through shadows is almost similar to what Haze users do - to create experiments. Although this element and the Haze element may bear some similarities in terms of their styles and personality. (Please do tell me what needs to be changed) - The Anti-Form is based off of a reference of the same name used in "Kingdom Hearts 2" -- which is from the "Anti-Sora" form. Category:Elements